


The Orgy

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, F/M, Multi, Orgy, Rough Sex, Smut, cum swapping, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat





	The Orgy

You really didn't know how you managed to be in the Immortal's pent house suite it was in the Citadel grounds and you were not the only one. As you had entered the house you were closely followed by your boyfriend and your best friend. You would be lying if you heart wasn't beating madly in your chest and the sheer nervousness of what you were about to do with three men in the middle of the night.

 

In the bedroom it was semi light casting a soft glow in the room there wasn't much for furnishings in it which was true to Cor Leonis' personality simplistic in a modern Japanese set up. Though honestly you weren't paying that much attention to the room itself more like the men that were in it. Your boyfriend Gladiolus Amicitia, his best friend Nyx Ulric and your good friend Cor Leonis were in the king size bed sitting in a circle around you. It felt oddly empowering to have these three powerful men staring at you lustfully.

 

Somehow you had met up with Nyx and Cor while having dinner at a local ramen shop with Gladiolus. It was rare that all of them were able to stop and see you to talk as you got along with all of them having grown up with Nyx, worked with Cor and fell in love with Gladiolus it was a great friendship amongst all of you. You were not sure who suggested it first but you were pretty sure the culprit was Nyx commenting on your dress and how delicious you looked how if he was in Gladiolus' spot he would be eating you and not that ramen. Cor had then snickered saying that you wouldn't have been that nutritious with your poor eating habits. Which caused you to snarkily reply that your favorite meal was a nice thick sausage, as you rubbed your right hand up and down Gladiolus' inner thigh smirking at the other men.

 

With that banter amongst your male friends it somehow ended up with you and the others heading back to the nearest home which was Cor's. In a friendly little “fuck fest” as Nyx called it. You were comfortable in you relationship with Gladiolus and he was confident in your relationship as well knowing that you were truly loyal to him so what harm would it be to engage in a little self indulgent fuckery? You were all consenting adults who were of clear and sound mind. All of you had rather stressful jobs that sometimes you need to let off some steam and sex seemed to be the proper answer to that.

 

In Cor's car rules were laid down, Nyx had laughed “no crossing swords” which made you feel a bit better as everyone else seemed to be a bit nervous but excited for the prospects. Gladiolus expressed some concern on your well being wanted to make sure if you were okay to handle three men taking full advantage of you. In which you politely remarked, “who says I won't be taking advantage of you boys?”

 

“Let's get rid of these clothes.” Gladiolus said as he pulled off his tank top revealing his tattooed muscled chest came into view.

 

Licking your lips you watched as the men surrounding you pulled off their shirts, all varying in states of muscles and hairiness. Gladiolus was clearly the most muscle bound of the three, his chest shaven to keep the tattoo's appearance clean, Nyx having a nice layer of hair on his chest you really wanted to run your hands over the nice mat that Cor had though that intermingled with his chest scars.

 

“Babe gonna do something about your shirt?” Gladiolus asked you as you were marveling the bare chests in front of you.

 

“Right.” You laughed, you couldn't help but be a bit sidetracked with all the bodies around you.

 

Pulling off your tank top revealing you white lace bra, Cor who was closest to your back reached out scarred hands to unsnap your bra. Chuckling at your friend's advance he seemed to be the one who would be last to touch you in this not the first. As he pulled the straps off your shoulders pulling off the lacy bra, breasts bouncing a little as they came free of the fabric.

 

“Astrals I've wanted to touch these for ages. . .” Nyx moaned reaching forward grabbing your breasts in his hands squeezing them pushing them against your body enjoying the way they squished in his massive hands.

 

Moaning you arched your back some enjoying the feeling of Nyx's hands on your breasts, nipples getting hard from that bit of touching. Cor leaned down placing his hands on your hips squeezing them gently as he started to place soft kisses on your shoulders it sparked your senses at the soft tender touches he was giving you. Gladiolus pulled Nyx's right hand off your breast leaning in latching his mouth on your nipple taking as much of your breast into his mouth sucking on it roughly. Nyx moved settling himself in front of you sucking on your left breast, biting teasingly on your nipple, his tongue flicking over the small barbell that rested pierced your nipple. Tugging it with his teeth bringing that pleasing pain to your senses moaning loudly pressing both of their heads firmly against your body, your underwear was already wet just from the excitement of it all and this treatment from them. Panting some you felt two hands reach down in between your legs spreading them you were wearing a skirt, both Gladiolus' and Nyx's hand fought for your clit, Gladiolus won out pinching and rubbing your clit as Nyx slid his middle finger inside your pussy spreading the wetness around. The moan of pleasure you let out was cut off by the kiss from Cor who cupped your face into a passionate kiss his tongue pressing into your mouth massaging yours, the Marshal was talented with his tongue you had to admit. Nyx added a second finger inside of you now and you started to feel like you were on fire, you could have sworn that Nyx was using some of his fire magic to send that sensation right through your pussy.

 

The way Gladiolus was working on your clit, how Nyx was scissoring his fingers in and out of your pussy and how Cor was sucking on your neck was so overwhelming to you it was as if your body was on fire. As Cor bit down on your neck you let out a loud scream it was of pure pleasure, cumming right on Gladiolus' and Nyx's fingers whole body shaking. Gasping for breath looking over at Cor who had removed his lips from your neck, your eyes bright with desire these men were going to be the death of you that was for sure. And it wasn't a bad way to go out.

 

“Time to get fully naked babe.” Gladiolus said removing his hand from your pussy bringing the wet fingers dragging against your lower lip, you bit on his fingers teasingly licking the cum off of his fingers.

 

Reaching out you grabbed Nyx's hand who was starting to lick the cum off of his fingers while staring at you with those light blue eyes. Pulling his hand towards you, tongue caressing over his fingers as he gulped audibly watching as you cleaned up his fingers of the milky white substance. Enjoying the taste of your own cum off of their fingers you stood up about to pull off the skirt and underwear but Nyx and Gladiolus did the work for you. The both of them taking a side tugging off your black skirt and white lacy underwear, leaving you bare in front of the three sex hungry men. The way that the three of them undid their pants in such a rush was quite comical, it was a race who could get them off faster. Gladiolus was naked first due to him not wearing any underwear to begin with, Cor then finally Nyx standing on the floor beside the bed. Cor grabbed you pulling you off the bed, pulling you into a hungry kiss, pressing his naked body against you it was electrifying to have his toned body pressed against yours, the way it was scarred was just delightful to look at, rubbing your hands all over his chest fingers brushing through the chest hair, tugging on the strands some.

 

“Got a good grip dear?” Cor asked as you both surfaced for breath.

 

“Now,” you started as you grabbed a hold of his large cock giving it a firm squeeze, “I do.”

 

“Ah,” Cor let out in a moan, his eyes going wide with pleasure as you started to stroke his cock.

 

“Come here baby-girl.” Gladiolus said to you grabbing you by the hips, smacking your ass roughly leaving a nice print on it.

 

“Oh, Daddy!” You shouted playfully as he captured your lips in a kiss, as you released Cor and went to his cock stroking the shaft as he brought you to your knees.

 

Now you were kneeling in middle of a circle of gorgeous men, Gladiolus was in front of you with Cor to your right and Nyx to your left. Eagerly you reached up grabbing Gladiolus' cock guiding it to your mouth you began to suck lustily on the large head. Nyx pried your hand off Gladiolus' cock guiding it to his you gripped firmly and started to stroke it. Moving your other hand to Cor's cock again you started to stroke. It was a sinful look with you in the center stroking their large thick cocks, your mouth wrapped tightly around Gladiolus' cock sucking on it with such vigor. You were dripped wet with your juices it was just too much to be stroking these cocks and sucking. Gladiolus tangled his fingers in your hair pressing on the back of your head and started to thrust his cock in your mouth hitting the back of your throat making you gag loudly, it turns the others on more hearing you gag like that the lewd sounds you make around Gladiolus' cock. Cor and Nyx start grunting, they stared at your mouth wrapped around his cock as long strands of spit hanging from your full lips.

 

“Fuck I want to shove my cock right in that mouth.” Nyx groaned.

 

With a slow drag of your lips up Gladiolus' shaft ending with a loud pop as you released his cock from your mouth you eagerly went over to Nyx removing your hand and placing our mouth on the head of his cock sucking hard, eyes staring up at him.

 

“FUCK, shit that's hot as fuck.” He swore loudly, as your free hand went to wrap around Gladiolus' cock squeezing it firmly.

 

You went back and forth for several minutes on their cocks sucking on them deepthroating them, gagging so loudly you were close to throwing up when Cor slammed his cock into the back of your throat as you took him all the way in. Cor let out a loud moan as you sucked hard on his cock just wanting to suck him dry, you could feel his cock throbbing in your mouth he was close. He wrapped his hand in your long hair tugging it some as he used it to hold your head in place as he started to fuck your throat. Your eyes went wide as he started to thrust roughly inside your mouth his cock hitting the back of your throat each time, it was crazy you kept your mouth open with accepting all of his cock deep into your mouth. With a shout of pleasure Cor ejaculated cum deep into you throat making you swallow his seed. It was a slight bitter taste swallowing it you released his cock, he cupped your chin looking you in the eyes watching you swish the cum around savoring the taste swallowing the rest of it.

 

“Good girl.” He said caressing the side of your face, then pushing you towards Nyx who was stroking his cock quickly.

 

Nyx plunged his cock deep into your mouth quickly, your teeth skimming the top of his cock, as he pushed it deep into your mouth, he only had to fuck your throat a little before he came inside of your mouth he let out a loud moan that bordered a yell releasing thick strands of cum into your mouth. His hands pressing on the back of your head as he held his cock right there letting the last few drops of cum drip out slowly dragging his cock out he pulled you up a bit by your hair to kiss you, tasting some of his cum as you swallowed it up.

 

“I taste better this way, right on your lips baby.” He teased, as he licked a few drops off your lower lip.

 

“Daddy's cock for last.” Gladiolus said as you smiled happily your boyfriends' cock coming towards you, taking it deep into your mouth you started to suck.

 

Gladiolus start to fuck your mouth his hands on either side of your face as he just pounds into your mouth, you are seeing stars with the way his cock is hitting the back of your throat, stinging tears streaming from your eyes. But you don't stop him it's too good it hurts a little but it is just so enjoyable seeing the pleasure on his face and the filling feeling of his cock in your mouth. You could feel his cock throbbing intensely in your mouth, reaching up you wrap your arms around his hips holding him in place, he chuckles a little thrusting a bit harder, you smack his ass hard.

 

“FUCK!” Gladiolus shout at the sensation of you smacking his ass, he cums deep into your mouth it choking you a little as his cum poured down your throat.

 

As he pulls his cock out of your mouth Gladiolus pulls you to your feet, supporting you as your legs are shaking weak from the intense feeling you are going through. Gladiolus kisses your forehead softly as he lifts you on the bed to where Nyx is laying down on his back his cock hard still, he's playing with a bit of fire staring hungrily at you.

 

“Hop on this cock baby.” He said winking at you stroking his cock with the hand that just held the fire, he moaning as the sensation of the heat felt good on his cock.

 

“With pleasure.” You purred getting on top of Nyx you grabbed his cock slowly rubbing the head against your dripping wet pussy and sliding it into you, feeling the eyes of Cor and Gladiolus on you as you slowly teasingly pressed his cock into your pussy.

 

“So big, so tight.” You moaned letting out a seductive stare at Nyx as you rocked your hips against him.

 

“I want to make it tighter.” Gladiolus said your boyfriend was already well verse in your limits to begin with.

 

He got behind you pushing you down gently rubbing his hands up and down your back, smacking your ass lightly, taking both cheeks in his hands squeezing them roughly. Letting out a yelp as he did, you felt his cock rub against your already occupied entrance, panting heavily you knew what he was about to do. You both had done it before with toys but with another actual cock was something new. Gladiolus craned over you placing soft reassuring kisses on your shoulders as he slowly pressed his cock inside your pussy alongside Nyx's own cock. Panting more your body started to shake as his cock spread you open more, making you feel like you are going to split in two.

 

“Damn, I'm going to break. . .” You moaned as his cock was all the way inside of you, it was a blinding pain to have two large cocks inside of you.

 

“You okay?” Nyx asked looking at you seeing the pained expression.

 

“Don't stop this is good. This is very good I want more.” You groaned trying to move a little but the way you were pinning in between them it wasn't happening.

 

“My baby-girl is tough.” Gladiolus said proudly.

 

“Uhuh, show me how tough you two are.” You said smugly.

 

“Just the two? Oh what about me?” Cor asked there was a jealous tone in his voice.

 

“Oh I'm not forgetting about you Cor-baby.” You purred reaching for his cock to put back in your mouth.

 

“No I don't want to go back to your mouth, I want to try something a bit tighter.”

 

Cor moved behind you with Gladiolus, was he going to try to put his cock in your pussy too? There was no way you could fit that. Seriously. . .you panicked for a moment because your brain was starting to get overwhelmed with the slow movements Gladiolus and Nyx were doing, just enjoying the tight feeling of your pussy wrapped around their cocks. You felt a cool thick liquid poor against your ass crack, making your body shiver a little but suddenly started to feel tingly and warm. Cor placed a middle finger inside of your ass, letting out a shocked moaned as the feeling was intense coupled with the two cocks inside your pussy.

 

“That ass is so tight, has Gladio not taken your anal virginity yet?” Cor questioned as he slowly added a second finger.

 

“Oh!” You shouted feeling the pressure of two fingers now, your mind was going numb from the feeling curling your nails into Nyx's shoulders digging deep as you adjusted to the feeling.

 

“No this isn't her first time I wouldn't have let you go and take her first anal experience from me Cor.” Gladiolus answered.

 

“Hmm, well I want to stretch that ass some more.” He said adding a third finger.

 

“Fuck!” You shouted as Nyx started to thrust into you rubbing his hands up and down your sides caressing your skin, Gladiolus was moving in and out of you slowly.

 

What happened was something you hadn't felt before Gladiolus had done this to your pussy before and it was mind blowing to the point you squirted cum all over him as it hit just the perfect spot in your body. Cor pushed his hand right inside your ass, _fisting you_. Screaming in pleasure you came right on their cocks from the intense full feeling of having them inside of you like that, Cor smacked your ass with his free hand intensifying your orgasm in the process.

 

“DAMNIT! That is so fucking tight, I. . .I love it!” You shouted as your pussy wrapped tightly around the cocks squeezing them tightly.

 

Nyx and Gladiolus started to thrust in tandem with each other faster with that reaction from you, Cor moving his hand in and out of your ass twisting it as he did. He pulled his hand out both he and Gladiolus look in awe at how much your ass was gaping wide with the memory of his fist inside of it. Cor moved Gladiolus a little and positioned his cock at your ass, your ass was feeling really sensitive from having a large fist in it, it clamped tightly around the cock that was pushed into it. With the lube that was surrounding your asshole it took the cock easily, a bit of pain came to you but it was pleasurable.

 

“How does this feel? Having three cocks in you?” Nyx asked, pulling on your hair making you look at him. “Like having two shoved in this tight pussy? One in that glorious ass?”

 

“I love it! Pound into me!” You shouted gleefully loving the attention the factor that these powerful men wanted you and only you.

 

“You heard the Princess.” Gladiolus said getting a good footing and started to pound into your tight, dripping wet swollen pussy.

 

Nyx propped himself a little and started to thrust into you, grabbing your hips holding them you knew your boyfriend enough to know that with the way he was positioned he couldn't touch you really because of Cor being in the way so he was feeling a bit frustrated. Gladiolus loved to touch as much of you as possible while fucking. He let out that frustration by slamming into your pussy harder, grunting loudly the lewd sounds of your skin smacking against each other was mind numbing. Cor, Nyx and Gladiolus' grunting noises were drop dead sexy and you wanted to hear more of it. Needed to hear more of it.

 

Soon the three of them were thrusting into you madly, a few times their cocks would slip out due to thrusting so wildly into your holes it was crazy. You had orgasmed a few more times your body was a shaking mess, sweating and groaning heavily, eyes rolling to the back of your head as they started to throb inside of you at the same time.

 

“Oh fuck feels like I'm going to split in two your cocks are throbbing like crazy in me!” You managed to scream, burying your face into Nyx's chest.

 

You were scratching your nails into Nyx's chest as they were ramming into your roughly, as you dragged your nails down Nyx's chest he was first to cum inside of you spilling his semen all inside of you. The way his cock slammed into your g-spot as he came cause you to cum again, letting out a soundless scream as Gladiolus started to cum inside of you right after Nyx. There was a lot of cum dripping out of your pussy now, you could feel the hot drops of cum dripping down your thighs surely staining the expensive sheets. The two of them pulled their cocks out of you, you let out a whimper feeling the loss of heat, Cor grabbed your hips pulling you off of Nyx bodily moving you around. Grunting heavily Cor realigns himself directly behind you mounting you as he buries his cock deeper into your as as he grabs on your hair tugging on it roughly, letting out a loud sexy grunt Cor cums deep into your ass, panting heavily his large body shaking with the intense feels of the orgasm rushing through his body.

 

Cor started placing soft kisses on your back as your face was pressed roughly into a pillow, you could feel his cock softening a little as he slowly pulled it out of your ass. You could feel the cum dripping out of your ass down your legs intermingling with the cum from your pussy that was swollen shut from being fucked so hard. You collapsed onto the bed, panting as Cor flopped down beside you letting out a sigh of relief. Gladiolus scooped you up in his arms pulling you into his lap hugging you tightly placing a lot of reassuring kisses all your neck and face.

 

“You did wonderfully baby-girl.” Gladiolus said lovingly in your ear.

 

Nyx had returned though you weren't sure that he had left but your mind was a blur of post sex bliss and feeling so dazed it was such a thrilling experience for you. He was carrying two towels, he started to clean up your legs and pussy from all the cum that was leaking out of it. Cleaning your ass of the lube and cum as Gladiolus lifted you easily. Cor had left and came back carrying a tray of food and water, mainly chips and bottles of flavor water. Soon Cor and Nyx were beside you, Nyx was resting his head on your lap while Cor sat at your right feeding you some chips. Gladiolus was massaging your body gently, Nyx was softly talking in a soothing voice about how well you had taken their cocks and all of their cum. It was as if you were a goddess to them and they were revering you with worship. If felt so good you loved all of it. You couldn't quite see what people didn't like about orgies.

 

“That was good.” You said softly giving a smile to them as they looked at you.

 

“Perhaps we should do this more often?” Nyx asked, hopefully.

 

“Perhaps.” You nodded, leaning back against Gladiolus, he was so comfortable to sleep against it was like pure heaven right now, you closed your eyes and started to doze off.


End file.
